Saudade
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: Saudades... Um sentimento que não deixa a jovem jounnin, Tenten, em paz enquanto lembra de que seu suposto amigo, Hyuuga Neji, foi para uma missão e demorava demais para voltar. [NejiTenten][Oneshot]


**Par: Neji e Tenten**

**Gênero: romance**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu e sim de Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Classificação: K+**

* * *

Sakura e Hinata não precisavam se entreolhar para perceber que estavam pensando a mesma coisa: Aquele olhar de preocupação de Tenten significava alguma **coisa a mais**... As duas observaram a morena voltar a falar, seus olhos concentrados no chão aos seus pés, pensativa.

"Vocês não tiveram mesmo notícia do Neji?" – Sakura suspirou, colocando uma mão na cintura. Hinata notou que a amiga não responderia, então resolveu falar.

"Não, Tenten-chan. Essa é a terceira vez que você pergunta isso." – Apenas nesse momento que a morena percebeu esse detalhe e para disfarçar, sorriu.

"Sério?" n.n'

"Aham." – Sakura e Hinata afirmaram, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

"Ah, bom... desculpem, eu apenas não percebi." – as duas jounnins suspiraram, cansadas. Fazia uns bons minutos que se encontravam no meio de uma daquelas ruas de Konoha, debaixo daquele sol das cinco da tarde. Tenten voltou a falar, sem poder se conter.

"E vocês sabem quando ele vai voltar?"

"Tenten, vocês marcaram um encontro ou algo parecido?" – Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa, após fazer sua pergunta. Viu a morena ficar um pouco desconcertada, mas fazendo de tudo para não corar, o que alias, foi um sucesso.

"Não, é claro que não, Sakura. Estou apenas curiosa para saber quando ele volta para podermos retomar os treinos."

_"Treinos... sei..."_ – a garota de cabelos rosas não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso maroto com esse pensamento. Hinata também pareceu desconfiar.

_"Treinos? Mas ela parece mais ansiosa em saber como ele está."_

Tenten virou o rosto para o lado, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por estar falando tanta besteira. Primeiro que, apesar de admitir que gosta de Neji, não podia ficar dando essas mancadas com aqueles tipos de perguntas. Segundo, tinha que se preocupar com treinos e não com a volta de Neji, afinal, sabia que ele voltaria em breve. E terceiro, mesmo que continuasse pensando tanto no Hyuuga, não mudaria nada o fato de que eles eram apenas amigos e ele nunca sentiria algo mais do que isso por ela.

Era frustrante.

Mas tinha que se acostumar com aquilo, não havia outro jeito, infelizmente.

Suspirou. Se pelo menos, pudesse resolver esse problema com suas kunais e armas, talvez ainda tivesse alguma chance... _Hã? Que chakra é esse?_ Olhando atônita para o lado, começou a lembrar quem era o dono dele. Não precisava nem raciocinar direito porque o reconhecia de qualquer forma.

"Meninas, eu já vou indo." – sem mais uma palavra, Tenten partiu a toda velocidade, pulando os telhados das casas. Hinata e Sakura a observaram sumir de vista, confusas. Essa última rapidamente notou aquele chakra.

_"Não é pra menos que ela tenha saído assim..."_

"O que aconteceu com a Tenten-chan?" – Sakura olhou a amiga tímida que ainda possuía um olhar intrigado.

"Uma palavra: Neji."

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pulando sobre os telhados das diversas casas de Konoha, Tenten começou a se sentir mais aliviada. Parecia que aquele chakra havia retirado toda a preocupação e ansiedade que estava sentindo. Deu graças a Deus, porque não agüentava mais aquela situação.

Um sorriso quase imperceptível surgiu em seus lábios ao pensar que Neji estava de volta... Ela própria não acreditava que estava tão feliz assim, afinal... Neji sempre voltava ileso de todas as missões que recebia e nunca tinha motivos para se preocupar. Ele era Hyuuga Neji no final das contas.

Droga... Talvez fosse por ser Hyuuga Neji que ele nunca poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos... Maldito passado que o deixou daquela forma, atrás de sua parede de gelo... Ficava se perguntando se não tinha capacidade para quebrar esse escudo... No entanto, suas ferramentas que retiravam vidas eram inúteis em sua pequena batalha particular.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a morena apenas se deu conta que se encontrava pulando entre árvores assim que pisou em um graveto, fazendo um ligeiro barulho. Não precisou nem de dez segundos para chegar na clareira que procurava. Podia vê-lo, sentado na grama, encostado no tronco de uma árvore. Suas veste de jounnin e seus cabelos balançavam suavemente com aquela brisa.

Sentia-se imensamente feliz por dentro, mas como não podia demonstrar tanto isso, limitou-se a um quase invisível sorriso. Percebeu que ele estava distraído, seus olhos perolados focando o céu... Sua expressão era de uma tranqüilidade incrível. Nem parecia que havia retornado de uma missão de nível A. Encurtou a distancia entre o Hyuuga, caminhando lentamente até ele.

Sua expressão de felicidade sumiu rapidamente logo que avistou aquela mancha vermelha no ombro direito dele. _Sangue...?_ Começou a ficar preocupada novamente e caminhou com mais determinação até o jovem. O barulho de seus passos tirou Neji de seu mundo particular, fazendo com que aqueles olhos claros voltassem para ela própria.

Não pretendia demonstrar, mas Neji sentiu que arregalou um pouco os olhos ao vê-la ali. Não conseguia lembrar da última vez em que a amiga o recebera depois de uma missão. _É óbvio, Neji. Ela nunca recebeu você, baka._

"Tenten?" – acompanhou-a com os olhos, vendo-a sentar ao seu lado direito. – "o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Não sabia como responder... Não podia simplesmente dizer que estava preocupada todos esses dias em que ele esteve fora e que resolveu recebe-lo por estar morrendo de saudade.

Deus... Aquilo parecia a resposta mais patética do mundo...

"Bom, é que eu senti o seu chakra e como estava por perto, aproveitei para vir." _"Mentira...! Você estava do outro lado da cidade, Tenten!"_

"Hm..." – O Hyuuga apenas olhou-a, não acreditando muito naquela história. Mas de qualquer forma, não havia outro motivo para ela estar ali, então provavelmente estava dizendo a verdade. E tinha que admitir que queria que houvesse um outro motivo.

"E a sua missão?"

"Fácil, como sempre." _"Ainda não entendo que droga de missão de nível A é essa."_ – Seus olhos captaram a expressão sarcástica da companheira ao seu lado.

"Tão fácil que você conseguiu um ferimento." – os dois pares de olhos foram para o ombro de Neji. Tenten analisou um pouco melhor o machucado, mas não dava para ver muito bem porque o tecido da veste continuava firme e forte, deixando à vista apenas o sangue. Não gostou muito dessa cena.

O Hyuuga apenas virou o rosto para o lado, sem dar importância para aquilo.

"Isso não foi nada."

"Claro que foi. Tem bastante sangue aqui." – ela apontou para o ombro dele, mesmo que o jovem não estivesse olhando.

"Foi apenas um descuido. Nada grave."

"Sendo grave ou não, deixe-me ver melhor." – Neji fechou os olhos, não gostando muito daquela idéia.

"Tenten, eu já disse que não é nada sério."

"Neji-"

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso."

"Como você não quer que eu me preocupe se nós somos amigos?"

"Amigos se preocupam um com o outro. Agora deixe-me ver."

"Não precisa." – ela começou a ficar irritada.

"Neji...!"

O Hyuuga estava pronto para escutar a bronca, mas seus ouvidos captaram outro som. Parecia o barulho de uma kunai atravessando as árvores e folhas... Sem pensar muito, jogou-se sobre Tenten, ambos indo ao chão, na tentativa de protege-la de qualquer possível ataque. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados com a cena. Não podia acreditar que Neji estava sobre ela, como se quisesse protege-la...

Eles ficaram em total silêncio por alguns segundos, o qual foi quebrado pelo bater de asas de um pássaro que saiu da copa de uma árvore. Neji franziu o cenho, aborrecido. Malditos pássaros... por que eles tinham que coloca-lo em uma situação como aquela!

Involuntariamente, voltou os olhos para a garota sob si. Logo que seus olhares se encontraram, o silêncio ficou ainda mais pesado. Tenten praguejou, sentindo que daquela vez não conseguiria esconder o rubor da face. E afinal quem conseguiria sentindo a respiração de Neji misturar-se com a sua! Ow, droga... Tudo que menos queria era silêncio... Seu coração estava batendo tão rápido que temia que o jovem escutasse.

Neji não gostou muito daquela situação. Certo, olhar diretamente naqueles olhos castanhos já era difícil, então imagine estar sobre a dona deles e ainda por cima estar olhando diretamente nos orbes cor de chocolate...! Tinha que dar um jeito de sair dessa, mas aquela proximidade toda estava fazendo-o perder a noção.

Agradeceu mentalmente ao recupera-la, fazendo-o se sentar de novo, vagarosamente.

Tenten respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava ao lado do Hyuuga. Olhando-o de esguelha, viu que ele parecia meio perturbado, olhando para a grama. Naquele tecido claro, a mancha vermelha se destacou mais uma vez. Apenas naquele momento lembrou que ele estava ferido.

"Neji."

"Nani?" – eles se encararam, e Neji notou a face decidida dela.

"Deixe-me ver o ferimento."

"Tenten, eu já disse-"

"Deixe-me ver." – seu tom de voz decidido, fez o jovem jounnin se calar e olha-la por alguns segundos. Percebendo que não teria mais como contraria-la, suspirou, enquanto abaixava o lado direito de seu kimono, expondo seu ombro machucado.

Retirando algumas ataduras de sua bolsinha onde carregava algumas kunais e shurikens, a morena retornou a olhar o ferimento. Não era tão profundo, mas continuava a sangrar um pouco. Enquanto começou o processo, Neji, que focava o outro lado, pousou seus olhos perolados sobre a jounnin de 16 anos.

Ela era linda... não podia contestar. Aqueles cabelos presos em dois coques no alto da cabeça... aqueles olhos cor de chocolate... Apesar de evitar olha-la nos olhos por muito tempo, tinha uma certa queda por aqueles orbes castanhos. Alias, tinha uma queda pela dona deles. Uma queda não, um tombo para falar a verdade. Mesmo não achando que seria capaz de sentir algo assim algum dia, aquela garota conseguiu chamar sua atenção e sem que percebesse já estava apaixonado por ela.

E aqueles 6 dias longe dela foi o suficiente para fazer confirmar que estava perdidamente apaixonado por Tenten. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela... Era incrível o quanto sentiu falta daquela visão. Despertou de seus devaneios assim que percebeu que o toque suave dela havia sumido. Olhou para seu ombro, vendo o curativo provisório da amiga.

"É... não parece ser grave mesmo." – Tenten preparou os ouvidos para a resposta dele do tipo "Eu falei que não era nada sério."

"Eu senti sua falta, Tenten."

Aqueles olhos castanhos se arregalaram em total surpresa e perplexidade. Pensou ter ouvido errado, mas assim que avistou aqueles orbes brancos olhando-a profundamente, percebeu que era exatamente o que havia escutado. Não conseguiu acreditar. A resposta que esperava nunca foi aquela... Se soubesse que seria algo assim, teria se preparado psicologicamente para não estar naquele estado de choque...

Ele... ele estava mesmo dizendo a verdade... Não esperava estar viva para ouvir algo daquele tipo vindo dos lábios dele...

Voltando os olhos para qualquer ponto atraente no chão, sentiu que lentamente um singelo sorriso se formou em sua face delicada e as palavras vieram antes que pudesse detê-las.

"Eu também... senti sua falta." – Neji sentiu aquelas palavras ecoarem várias vezes em sua mente e foi o bastante para faze-lo perder um pouco de sua razão. Gentilmente, ergueu o queixo dela com sua mão, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem novamente. A sensação de tê-la tão próxima era algo indescritível. E o fato de ela estar corada, o fez perceber que ela ficava ainda mais linda... Se é que era possível.

O murmúrio de Tenten foi a única coisa que conseguiu quebrar aquele novo silêncio.

"N-Neji... o que você-?"

"Shh..."

O mais lentamente possível, abaixou um pouco a cabeça encontrando o que mais queria naquele momento. Os doces lábios dela. Apesar de nunca ter provado-os, já imaginava que a sensação deveria ser boa. Podia sentir uma espécie de corrente elétrica percorrendo seu corpo e não imaginava que Tenten estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Com sua mão no lado do rosto dela, Neji puxou-a delicadamente para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Podia sentir suas línguas dançando no mesmo ritmo e não podia descrever aquilo com palavras...

Mas, sem dúvida, valeu a pena esperar por seis dias para perder-se naquele momento. Alias, não importava mais o fato de ter ficado longe tantos dias, a única coisa que importava era que mataria toda a saudade que havia sentido nesse tempo.

**Owari.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yo, yo! n.n**

**Ahhh! Nem acredito que fiz minha primeira fic NejiTenten o/ Eu sempre tive muita vontade de fazer, mas nunca conseguia porque era meio complicado n.n' Mas, enfim aqui está o/**

**Só espero que vcs gostem! E não esqueçam de que é a primeira vez que faço fic com eles, então se estiver uma porcaria me perdoem, por favor i.i Ah, sim! Outro motivo para eu postar essa one-shot, é para avisar que minha fic UA SasuSaku está sendo feita, mas estou em épocas de prova e tá muuuito complicado de continuar escrevendo agora, ou seja, acho que a fic só sai em julho mesmo T.T**

**Anyway... deixem reviews, onegai...! n.n Preciso muito delas para saber se é assim que se faz uma fic NejiTenten xD**

**Bjs!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
